Danielle West
Personality Growing up in a restrictive environment for so long with an emotionally detached father, an overly involved mother and a brother you don't exactly care for thanks to his midnight screeching has given Danielle quite a bit of experience. She is clever, sharp in both her mind and her feet; unfortunately this is coupled with impulsiveness that forces her to constantly try to cover her tracks or use her wits to get out of trouble. Danielle is quite openly a bit manipulative, bitchy, and when she's bored she can get incredibly destructive. A girl used to getting her way, coupled with the notion of invincibility seen in youths creates what can only be described as a volatile mixture. Despite being trained for most of her life to be a Ragabash (gymnastics is a good and safe 'sport' to help train her while maintaining normalcy) and the pressures that their society has placed upon her father and her, Danielle has a mixed views when it comes to Garou. It has been ingrained in her to be loyal, to the Shadow Lords first and Garou second, but she still lashes out at Garou society occasionally because of her upbringing. She tries so hard to make sure they don't control her the way her father and mother did; in fact it would be better if she were the one with the puppet strings. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Abilities: : Talents: Athletics 3, Integrity 1, Persuasion 3, Resistances 2, Subterfuge 3, Vigilance 1 : Skills: Crafts 2, Drive 2, Larceny 2, Performance 1, Stealth 2 : Knowledges: Academics 2, Enigmas 1, Lore 1, Science 1 Advantages: : Backgrounds: Fetish 1, Kinfolk 1, Pure Breed 1, Totem 3 : Willpower: 6 : Rage: 2 : Gnosis: 2 : Merits: Perfect Balance (3), Double-jointed (1), Poker Face (2), Animal Magnetism (1) : Flaws: Intolerance (1), Dark Secret (1) Freebies: Dexterity (5), Manipulation (5), Rage (1), Gnosis (2), Perfect Balance (3), Double-jointed (1), Poker-Face (2), Animal Magnetism (1), Willpower (3) = 23. Intolerance (-1), Dark Secret (-1) = 21. Specialties Wits: Clear-Headed. Craft: Cooking. When diet is so incredibly important thanks to gymnastics, Danielle learned pretty early on about cooking to control what she eats. Drive: Cars. Going on joyrides in all sorts of cars has given Danielle a surprisingly good grasp in driving automatic and manual cars. Performance: Dance. To help with her routines and keep her flexible and supple, Danielle has taken a few extra lessons in dancing. Academics: English Literature was one of her easier classes. Lore: Garou Culture. Science: She kind of liked chemistry in school. Merits & Flaws Perfect Balance: Years upon years of training in hardcore gymnastics has conditioned Danielle's body well, especially when it comes to balance. The girl is hard to knock off her feet and makes walking on tightrope seem easy. Double Jointed: With perfect balance comes perfect flexibility. Danielle can curl up and move in small and confined spaces thanks to her training. Her thumbs are also double-jointed. Poker Face: Being able to lie boldly in the face of one's very angry Ahroun father teaches a girl to finely control her expressions. The girl simply never seems surprised and thus can react accordingly even in the most traumatic situations, which means she is more than likely to throw out a snarky quip or remark rather than scream; that's not to say she won't be trembling later on however, especially if she thinks she's alone. Animal Magnetism: Something that Danielle is just starting to discover about herself (yay puberty) and seems to get endless joy out of it. In trying to get whatever it is that she wants she is not above being charmingly bashful or mischievously coy. Intolerance: Meek. Danielle is rarely fond of meek or seemingly helpless people or creatures. There is a certain mastery when someone feigns weakness and fragility to manipulate others, but when someone is just weak or fragile by nature it brings out the sadistic side of Danielle. She has the tendency to want to manipulate them or mess with them since they seem to invite it upon themselves. Dark Secret: Danielle stole her dad's Fetish, which he was using while on loan from a Fianna Adren. He suffered massive consequences for her actions (including renown loss, honor loss and wisdom loss from his tribe and peers) as well as some form of punishment. She is deathly afraid of what her father would do if he found out and so she's trying to keep her Fetish, and its connection to her old Sept, a secret. Backgrounds Kinfolk: Currently her mother who lives in Denver, though this is not an option at the moment since Danielle is trying to get as far away from the inevitable wrath of her parents as possible. Fetish: Truth Earring: (Level 1, Gnosis 6) A small intricately carved gold earring is bound with a servant of Falcon. The Truth Earring acts as a fairly reliable lie detector when activated. Should the wearer be lied to, the earring vibrates softly. All rolls made to try and deceive the wearer through speech or sound are made at +3 difficulty. The earring does not warn against visual deception. History Born on December 12, 1993, Danielle West is the daughter of Abigail Hunter-West and Jasper 'Hidden-Claws' West, a Shadow Lord Adren Ahroun. She was born under the new moon and was kinfetched soon after. Her parents usually paid extra attention to Danielle, taking far more time than necessary to 'groom' her for her future lifestyle as a Shadow Lord Ragabash. Since Jasper was an Ahroun he was as absent as he was present, but when he was around he was feared. His rage and anger knew no bounds and so it was best to keep him happy. It didn't take much to keep him happy though: do well in school, do well in training, and whatever else you do make sure it isn't enough to tarnish the family name and reputation. Still, he was a stand-offish and frightening man who rarely spoke to her. Akin to some retired officer stuck in the suburbs he was more than likely to grill her in yes-and-no questions than to actually converse. Jasper was also prone to violence when his temper flared up and hitting her was not out of the question. Still, Danielle deserved most of those punishments, especially since she did them to get his attention. Danielle's mother, on the other hand, wasn't about to ignore her. Abigail is one of those women who had high dreams and strong ambition to be a ballet dancer but no talent; instead of living out her own life, however, she had chosen to live vicariously through her daughter. As soon as Danielle turned three she was enrolled in gymnastics, with the intention of going professional. Abigail's reasoning for gymnastics was that it was the perfect sport to teach a Ragabash useful skills while appearing normal in society, plus gymnasts have a young life-span (they can easily become Olympic athletes at an incredibly young age) and it would keep her daughter busy. That was the life Danielle lead for most of her childhood. School in the morning, practice in the evening; push for as much as she could for as long as she could to keep her parents happy. When her father was home she would be grilled and taught the same mantra: family was important, Shadow Lords always came first, and never ever fail. It wasn't until she turned ten, with the birth of her brother, Ahroun, that she started to act out. Her parents began to pay more attention to her brother once he was born, especially her father. Jasper was still controlling with her since she was older, but it frustrated Danielle to see him coo over her brother while being more than eager to bite her head off for talking too much during a movie. So she began to act out. It was hard to lie at first, especially since she was so afraid of her dad, but slowly Danielle began to discover the secrets to omitting minor details, then major ones, then simply 'altering' those details. Eventually the only time she could get away from the pressures and negative attention or the only time she could gain some control and agency, is when she lied or manipulated the situation to get what she wants. Soon she discovered that if she were to ever get what she wanted she had to practically con her way to it. The white lies, the manipulations, the skipping classes, it all started to occur with more frequency as she gained more confidence. Soon Danielle began to hang around the wrong crowd who were eager to bring her along. She found more freedom, exhilaration and just down right excitement when she began to shoplift and go on joyrides. Secretly a part of her hoped that she would get caught, to receive some of her father's attention for longer than a few seconds. Despite her acting out in order to get back at her parents, Danielle still took to her gymnastics seriously. It became a habit, then an obsession when she realized that if she succeeded she received the praise of her parents. She wanted to be the best, and sometimes that fire burned stronger than her mother's desire for her to be the best. Danielle had the talent, the money and the strategy to go far in gymnastics before she would ever have to First. It gave Danielle hope that she would be able to gain the gold medal at Nationals before having to give up her life as a human. As Danielle slipped into her teen years the expectations of her Firsting began to crop up. Still, in getting what she usually wanted thanks to her manipulative ways, she was calm enough that she didn't First early. When she turned fifteen however, t was decided by her father that they have been waiting long enough and it was time to force her transformation. Danielle managed to convince her father, however, to let her join the National Gymnastics Competition being held in Crystal Springs just before she was to First. She promised him that she would come back after the competition to go to his Sept; just let her try for the gold since she has been working so hard for it. He agreed. On the morning of her bus to Crystal Springs, Danielle gathered her stuff and sneaked into her parents' bedroom to 'lift' some extra cash from their wallet. It was during her usual snooping that she saw the gold hoop earring kept in a barely used drawer. The pair it comes with was missing but the quality and the intricate design lured her to it. Unable to find the other pair in her brief search, Danielle decided that this little forgotten gem wouldn't be missed and pocketed it before she left for Crystal Springs. Oh how little she knew. What she picked up was a Fetish on loan from a member of the Fianna tribe to her father. This Fetish was given to him for a mission in which he had to speak to a highly volatile suspect. The Fianna was to return and retrieve his Fetish in the next few days. Though common, the Fetish was still incredibly useful. Once he realized it was missing, Jasper went ballistic (thankfully his frenzy didn't kill his wife). Still, it wasn't as shameful as when he met the Fianna Adren with empty hands. The Fianna was not happy and declared that it was proof that the Shadow Lords could not be trusted. The Shadow Lord Elder was furious and Jasper was punished harshly while his reputation took a hit. Danielle, on the other hand, didn't hear about it until the day of her competition. Her mother called, utterly distressed over Jasper's state and wondered if Danielle knew anything about the Fetish. Upon realizing her horrible mistake, Danielle told her mother that she had no idea where it was and hung up. The thought of what would happen if her father found out what she had done did not just terrify Danielle but actually made her seriously consider her mortality. It was in that state of mind that she competed. She was good on the mat, did decently on the parallel bars, but truly shined in her expertise: the balance beam. That is until her fears and anxiety finally got the better of her and she tripped mid-routine. That day the judges announced that Sonja Farthing passed the preliminaries for the balance beam with a chance for gold. Danielle didn't. Etc * Logs: http://df-cadi.livejournal.com/ Although I post the logs on Dark Forces community, so check 'friends' section. Category:Past PCs